


Majesty in Chains

by BlueNightmare



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collars, F/F, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, Nipple Clamps, Public Humiliation, Rape, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNightmare/pseuds/BlueNightmare
Summary: Valter claims the princess he has long hungered for.





	1. Chapter 1

"My lord, we've brought the Princess, as you commanded."

The soldiers forced Eirika to her knees before Lord Valter, their hands clamped firm on her shoulders to keep her down and humbled.

Valter stared down at his unwilling guest, his hollow brown eyes devouring her, a reptilian smile slicing his pallid face in two. The fearsome general of Grado stood head and shoulders over Eirika even at her full height; kneeling before him as she was now, he loomed over her like a terrible giant. Thick steel armor shielded the victorious commander’s body from neck to toe, but he did not seem at all troubled by its considerable weight. A cascade of greasy charcoal hair framed his ghoulish features, descending to his waist in twisted curls. Imposing and dreadful, he was every inch the man she had faced on the battlefield, but she...

She was but a remnant of the woman she had once been. Her long teal-blue hair was dirty and tangled, soiled by the hours she had spent in the filthy castle dungeon. Her golden armor had been stripped from her body along with her cape and her weapons, leaving her clad in her crimson tunic and brief white skirt, her red leather gloves and knee-length boots filthy with grime but still protecting her graceful limbs. Her wrists were bound tightly behind her back with rope, her arms aching from the hours they had spent stretched above her in shackles.

A week ago Eirika had been a princess, a leader of men... but today she possessed neither kingdom nor army. A vanquished commander, a prisoner of war, these were the titles that better suited the fallen heroine now. Her cobalt eyes were grim as they glared back up at Valter, filled with loathing for the victorious general.

She had lost, but she was not beaten.

This pleased Valter very much. “Leave us,” he commanded, sparing his soldiers not even a glance. His attentions were entirely occupied by the captive girl kneeling at his feet. “Under no circumstances am I to be disturbed, on pain of death.”

The soldiers stammered their understanding and swiftly departed the chamber, the thick double doors swinging closed behind them with an ominous _clunk_.

Eirika felt her chest tighten, a shiver of terror tickling her spine. There were only two things that she truly knew about the man she was now alone with; that he had lusted for her since the first time they had met, and that he carried a legendary reputation as a bloodthirsty sadist. Neither of these were of any comfort.

Her skin crawled as Valter paced a circle around her kneeling form, clicking his tongue in disapproval as he took in her disheveled and dirty state. Eirika did not react, staring stoically forward with as much composure as she could muster and attempting to still her trembling body. The daughter of the king of Renais must not show weakness or fear, even to a man like Valter. She had to be strong, like her brother.

A heavy _thud_ from behind her made her jolt, cracking her fragile facade of calm. A glance over her shoulder told her that it had been the sound of Valter bolting the doors, sealing them shut from within. There would be no interruptions, even should one of the Grado soldiers work up the courage to defy his master’s orders...

Interruptions to what? The question gnawed at Eirika’s mind, feeding on her unease. She knew that what happened next was... unlikely to be pleasant, but she had no idea precisely what Valter intended to do with her. For the first time she began to take careful note of the contents of the room the soldiers had dragged her to, her eyes tracing fine wooden furniture and beautifully woven tapestries. This was no dungeon, nor an execution ground. In fact, it looked like nothing so much as a bedchamber.

_Do you not remember the face of he who will master you?_

_Come, Eirika... I should like to tame you._

She had shrugged off Valter’s lustful words when he had spoken them on the battlefield, but her captivity now granted them weight that they had once lacked. The thought of him having his way with her was enough to dispel any lingering shreds of composure Eirika had been able to maintain; her stomach churning in sickened rebellion, she began to fight against the ropes holding her wrists behind her back, frantically twisting her arms against the overly-tight bonds in the hope of finding even the slightest slack. She could feel the cords biting into her skin even through the modest protection of her leather gloves, but her rapidly swelling panic drove her to struggle harder still. This couldn’t be her fate. Let them chain her up, torture her, kill her, anything but this!

“There is no point in resisting.” Valter circled back around to Eirika’s front, his tattered grey cloak dragging along the floor in the wake of his wyvern-hide boots. Displeased with her refusal to look up at him, he dropped to one knee before her and cupped her chin in a black-gloved hand, lifting her face to meet his sunken gaze. “This was destined from the beginning. You were born to be mine, Eirika.”

Forced to look him in the eye, Eirika attempted to feign defiance. “You may own my body, but you will not own my soul.”

“You are naive to think so, my little princess.” His sharpened fingernails grazed her chin, his thumb sliding across her reddening cheek. “I will own every part of you, and you shall be the one to give them to me. Willingly. Would you like to know why?”

Eirika said nothing, but the hatred in her narrowed eyes spoke for her.

“Allow me to show you.” Releasing her chin from his grasp, Valter stood and crossed the room, halting before a crimson curtain that served as a barrier between this chamber and one beyond. Eirika uneasily watched her shadowed captor as he reached for the hanging rope and pulled it down, parting the curtains and revealing what lay beyond...

Her breath stilled. The chamber behind the drapes was tiny, little more than an alcove, but it was the sight of the young woman within that sent spikes of dread into Eirika’s heart.

The other girl sat on the floor with her back against the wall, her hands chained to the brickwork high above her head. Her ankles were shackled to the floor in front of her body, the fetters so close to her hips that her legs were forced to bend upward, pressing her thighs against her chest and stomach. Clumped strands of azure hair fell across her face, obscuring most of her features, but Eirika knew that it had once been bound in a flowing ponytail behind the girl’s head, flapping in the wind like a banner as she rode astride her beloved pegasus. She knew that the other captive’s silken shift was in better days covered by leather armor dyed in blazing fuchsia, that her grey-brown thigh-length boots had once been purest white. She knew that she had last seen this girl on the battlefield days ago, and had thought her dead, but here she was. Her best friend.

Princess Tana of Frelia was chained, dirtied and extremely uncomfortable, but alive.

“I see that you have not forgotten your comrade,” Valter murmured, curling his gloved fingers through Tana’s grimy hair and yanking her head up to face Eirika. The slightly younger girl was gagged with a thick cloth between her lips; only muffled grunts escaped her throat as her tearful blue eyes recognized her fellow princess.

“Tana!” The sight of her dear friend in chains was enough to ruin Eirika’s renewed facade of stoicism. “Are you hurt? What has he done to you!?”

“Alas, she cannot answer you, but she is unharmed.” Valter turned his hollow gaze back on the object of his affections, moving to block Eirika’s view of Tana’s niche. “Weary of her shackles, to be sure; five days in such a troubling configuration would surely test anyone. But unharmed... for the moment. She need not remain so, if I wish it.”

The general of Grado pulled the curtains closed over the alcove, hiding the Frelian princess entirely. “That is why you will do as I bid you, Eirika. That is why you will give everything you are to me. Am I wrong?”

“No,” Eirika whispered, lowering her head in defeat. She hated Valter more than she had ever hated anyone or anything, an abscess of loathing harbored within her kind and loving heart, but if it meant sparing poor Tana from more torment then she would submit to him without hesitation.

“I had thought not.” Satisfied, Valter stomped back across the room to her side, his boots hammering a menacing beat into the floor. He knelt by her once again, his rancid breath crashing against her face, and slid a gleaming dagger from its sheath at his hip. The tip of the blade inched toward Eirika’s face, guided by the general’s malevolent hand. “Are you going to be a good girl, Eirika?”

She swallowed hard as the dagger was pressed flat against her cheek, the blade resting millimeters from her eye. _Gods above, grant me strength._ “Yes,” she whimpered, trying to speak without moving her jaw more than necessary. “I’ll be good.”

Valter withdrew the blade, drawing a shuddering sigh of relief from the princess. “I shall untie your hands,” he informed her with a haughty authority he had not displayed previously, despite his station. The slimy little ghoul of a man was still there within him, lurking behind his sunken eyes, but now she saw the man his troops called General. “Do not resist me. Your sword is gone, my lady, and I...”

He gasped his next words into her ear, his lips caressing her lobe as his breath invaded her canal. “I am stronger than you. I always was.”

Eirika closed her eyes in mortified disgust, tears seeping from beneath her lids, as the monster moved behind her and hacked away the ropes binding her wrists. There was no joy in her newfound freedom, even as the strain on her shoulders eased and her arms dropped to her sides, released from their constricting cross. The pain began to recede, but she knew that there was more to come. Much, much more.

His dagger in one hand and the severed ropes in the other, Valter stepped around to Eirika’s front and stood over the kneeling maiden, dangling the shredded cords before her tear-stained face. “A lovely woman such as yourself,” he mused, turning them about in his grip so that the rough fibers twisted sinuously against her forehead, “belongs in the strictest of restraints. You need not become accustomed to your temporary release, my sweet.”

Eirika fought against the gorge that rose in her throat, trying not to think of Tana and her cruel shackles. How this man revolted her, how he turned her stomach and soiled her soul. He was a stain on the world, a blight, a poisoned sore, and she was entirely at his mercy. For the first time in her existence death seemed almost attractive, but duty would not allow her to flee to the afterlife while her friend depended on her. She would have to remain and face what awaited her, no matter how sordid.

“Stand,” Valter commanded her, stepping backward to allow her room, sheathing the dagger and discarding the ropes. That cold authority was back in his voice, the mark of a man accustomed to the obedience of his lessers. With nothing to gain and everything to lose from pointless defiance, Eirika climbed to her feet, standing on shaking legs, her hands nervously clasped before her. This was sure to be the easiest of orders she would be expected to follow.

He stared at her for a long, lingering moment, taking in all of the young warrior’s slim and shapely body. She was beautiful, despite the dungeon grime still clinging to her clothes and her hair and the abject disgust in her eyes as she looked back at him. Magnificent. Looks and bearing fitting of the Princess of Renais.

“Your garb is filthy, my dear,” he whispered, his tongue running over his thick, pale lips. “Your clothing should more befit your rank. Fortunately, I have something far more suited to you. Disrobe.”

Eirika froze, her innards seeming to turn to ice. She had thought - had known - that this was coming, but she had hoped for more time. Needed more time. If only...

“I could remove Tana’s clothing instead.” Valter’s dark frown left Eirika in no doubt that he meant it. That he could threaten any depravity in the world, and mean it. “She is just as dirty as you, my love. Not half as pretty, but I can make do with her. I am certain she will prove easier to _break_...”

A sob slipped from Eirika’s throat as she tore off her red leather gloves and threw them to the floor at Valter’s feet.

The general chuckled, an evil rhythm devoid of mirth. “More.”

Her shaking hands descended to her thighs, her fingers curling into the bands of her knee-length leather boots.

Valter shook his head in disapproval. “Not those.”

 _Not those?_ Eirika hastily drew her hands back to her sides, mentally analyzing the remainder of her clothing. Tunic, skirt, bra, panties. None of these were items she had any wish to shed in front of Valter, but she had no option but to choose. They would all be removed soon enough, anyway.

Her tunic fell to the floor by her ankles. Valter’s mouth curled into a hungry grin as the teal-haired maiden attempted to hide her chest behind crossed arms, her shyness only arousing him all the more. “Let me see.”

Her cheeks burning scarlet with shame, Eirika let her arms drop to her sides. Her breasts were larger than expected, Valter observed with satisfaction; the golden breastplate she had worn in battle did not do them justice. Her lace-cupped bra, the only halfway clean garment on her entire body, hid very little of her intimate flesh from view. Very little, but still too much. “Off,” he snapped, a lazy hand gesture leaving her in no doubt what he meant.

Eirika’s eyes glimmered with unshed tears as she reached behind her back for the clasp of her bra, working loose the tiny hooks and letting the rear straps hang limp from her body. Her hands darted back to her chest to catch the flimsy garment as it fell, holding it tightly to her breasts as one final shield for her suffering modesty, but one glance at Valter’s impatiently bared teeth was all she needed to encourage her to drop the lacy thing entirely. Her rosy nipples perked embarrassingly from the cold, drawing her captor’s attention; his tongue scythed along his lips once again as he watched the rise of her sensitive nubs, devilish thoughts reflected in his cruel brown gaze.

Gods, how small and worthless she felt. How whorish.

After an eternity his eyes went to her skirt, and Eirika knew what she was expected to do next. The waistband left her hips and slid down her leather-clad legs, the skirt swiftly joining her discarded tunic and bra in a clumsy pile around her feet. She winced as her panties were exposed to him, keenly aware of just how long she had been wearing them; there were no spare clothes in the dungeons, and the snug-fitting undergarments had become more uncomfortable and foul by the day. It was almost a relief when Valter commanded her to shed the dirtied small-clothes, though this act rendered her nude but for her long leather boots.

Once again he circled her, observing delights that had been prudishly covered last time. Somehow Eirika found the strength to hold back her tears, staring blankly into space, forcing her mind into a state of complete dispassion. It was the only way she could stop herself from breaking down under the twin strains of humiliation and crushing despair.

“You are a very beautiful woman, Eirika.” Valter stepped away from her at last, moving across the room to the large four-poster bed in the corner of the gloomy chamber. He stooped to reach beneath the elegant furnishing, dragging a large metal box out into the light. A key was produced, fitted into the lock and turned in a matter of seconds; the lid rose to block Eirika’s view of the contents, but she would learn soon enough.

“I promised you that I would give you clothing more befitting of your station,” he reminded her, rising from his box with something in his hand. “I could think of nothing more appropriate for my willing little slave than this.”

He carried the thick leather collar with something akin to reverence as he returned to Eirika, the attached silver chain dragging along the floor behind him, clinking and grating on the stonework.

 _This is for Tana. This is for Tana. I can’t let her suffer in my place._ The same words echoed through Eirika’s mind over and over as she allowed him to fasten the collar around her throat and buckled in place, a lock snapping shut with dismal finality. Her kind heart had been her undoing, just as many of her friends had warned her it would be. She had not been able to bring more pain on poor Tana, chained up and hidden behind the curtain across the room, and this was the reward for her selflessness.

She had to be strong now, but she could no longer allow herself pride.

“You belong to me.” Valter’s sibilant voice met her ears as he gathered the chain leash in his hand, slowly drawing it towards himself. Eirika could only yelp as the collar began to constrict, a thin band on the inside of the device suddenly tightened by the pressure on the leash. It was not tight enough to choke her, not yet, but it the pressure on her throat was already limiting her breathing, reducing her to halting gasps and puffs. Her fingers flew to her neck, primal instincts kicking in, but the thick outer shell of the collar prevented her from accessing the inner coil that had seized about her throat. She could do nothing to alleviate the tightness, she realized in mounting despair. He could strangle her with little more than a flick of his wrist...

The pressure eased for a moment as Valter loosened his hold... then returned with twice the severity as he gave the leash a brutal tug, forcing Eirika to stumble closer to him. The accursed device viciously squeezed her vulnerable throat, so tight that she feared it would slice through her neck; she gasped for air, clawing at the collar with increasingly fevered scratches, but nothing she did lightened the strain. So she was to die here after all, naked and shamed, the air choked from her lungs by the most evil creature the world had ever birthed...

“No. Not yet.”

As if he had read the panicked thoughts flitting through Eirika’s mind, Valter released the leash once more, allowing the princess to fall to the floor in a flurry of gasps and wheezes. He loomed over her reeling form, a gargantuan shadow, his lips parting around his teeth in a malevolent grin.

“We are only just getting started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my older stories, because I feel bad about not being able to finish anything new just yet. Originally published between May 10 and September 12, 2013.


	2. Chapter 2

Glorious air filled Eirika’s tortured lungs as she lay gasping on the cold stone floor, revitalizing a body weakened by the strangling grip of the diabolical collar locked around her throat. She was still alive, somehow, but as she lifted herself to her knees and covered her bare breasts with folded arms, she knew that soon she would wish only that Valter had shown mercy enough to kill her.

Her tormentor was moving now, returning to the bed and the box that lay beneath, and the chain leash attached to her collar gave Eirika no choice but to follow. Lacking the strength to climb to her feet, she was forced to crawl along on her hands and knees in Valter’s wake, a humiliation that would once have made her sick to her stomach. Now, a powerless captive, naked but for her collar and the thigh-length boots that provided her toiling knees with valued protection, it seemed a mild punishment compared to what might come.

“Stay,” Valter commanded her as she drew near the box, a command more fit for a dog than a princess of Renais, though he would surely claim that there was no difference. With Tana’s life at stake as well as her own, Eirika wasn’t about to argue. She came to a halt as he ordered, unable to see inside the box from this distance, but aware that this was where he had retrieved her constricting collar from. If the remaining contents were anything like this...

Of course, they were.

“Give me your hand,” Valter instructed as he turned back toward her, black leather clutched in his gloved grip. Not even daring to stand up without his explicit approval, Eirika lifted her right arm and winced as he seized her wrist with all the gentleness of a hungry tiger.

Something thick and warm was pulled over her hand, forcing her fingers to bend into a fist within its confines. Eirika stared up at the leather mitten in confusion as Valter buckled a strap in place around her wrist, ensuring that she would not be able to slip the damned thing off. Frowning in discomfort, she attempted to wriggle her fingers within their strange new prison but found them completely immobilized, trapped by the walls of thick padding within the glove. Her hand had been rendered completely useless.

A matching mitt had soon captured her left hand as well, balling her slender digits into a fist from which they could not escape. Valter made sure to tighten the wrist strap to its limit before buckling it shut, then added a small padlock to the buckle of each glove to ensure that Eirika could never work them off on her own. She was stuck like this until it amused Valter to remove the confounding things; no matter how hard she strained her fingers, they remained curled into her palms. “What is the meaning of this?” she questioned, biting her lip in agitation.

Valter’s response was a sharp tug on Eirika’s leash. The inner band of the collar snapped closed around her vulnerable throat once again, silencing her more effectively than any gag; it lasted for only a few painful moments, but by the time Valter released his hold, Eirika had learned her lesson. She was not permitted to speak.

How it galled her to be treated like an animal. If her brother and her fallen father could see her like this, she would never be able to bear the shame. It was bad enough that her best friend, a princess of Frelia, was only a drawn curtain away from bearing witness to her humiliation...

Her black thoughts threatening to devour her, she failed to notice that Valter had brought forth another sinister object until it was too late.

The foul general’s hand clamped like a vice around Eirika’s chin, his fingers digging savagely into her cheeks, and forced her jaw to open as his other hand raised his latest toy towards her mouth. Her eyes locked fearfully on the thin metal hoop, leather straps dangling loose from each side and ending in a gleaming buckle, but there was nothing she could do to prevent him from forcing the ring past her lips and lodging it behind her teeth, buckling the straps around her head to hold it in place. The accursed thing held her jaw open to its limits, to her dismay, preventing her from closing her mouth even slightly. A feeble groan slid from her throat as she shook her head, trying to dislodge the ridiculous contraption, but like the mittens and the collar, she proved unequal to the task of removing it.

Valter turned back to his box for a moment, and Eirika’s hands instinctively darted behind her head to unpick the buckle holding the humiliating device inside of her mouth... but the leather mitts locked over her hands made even this simple task impossible. Her fingers could barely twitch inside the tight little gloves, much less unclench themselves from the fists they had been forced into, and even if they had, the padded leather surrounding them was too thick to penetrate. Her sheathed hands batted clumsily against the buckle of her gag all the same, for her jaw was already aching from the strain of being forced wide open, and her body demanded she at least try to alleviate her discomfort.

No good. It was completely impossible to grip anything with the mitts constricting and swaddling her hands. Eirika lowered her head in defeat, knowing that she was helpless...

Something wet passed over her lower lip and splashed down onto her chest, trickling between her bare breasts, and it took Eirika a moment to realize that she was _drooling_.

Mortified, she immediately raised her head from its slump in an effort to stem the flow, but once started it was not so easy to stop; the trickle had become a stream, seeping from her open mouth and cascading down her chin onto her naked body in a continuous, gleaming thread.

Valter smiled as he saw the trail of saliva and the glistening patch of moisture on Eirika’s chest. Kneeling before her once again, the general of Grado slipped off his black gloves and tossed them to the floor without a care, revealing a pair of pallid, gnarled hands that might have looked as much at home on the arms of a corpse, then positioned a bony finger beneath her chin to collect the drool that dripped from her straining lips. Her discomfort only seemed to amuse him, and Eirika could not imagine him letting her out of these strange restraints any time soon. She had never thought she would long for the dungeon and its chains, but...

Now bathed in the girl’s saliva, the intruding finger descended to her chest and grazed over her left breast, rubbing gently against her cold-perked nipple. She forced herself not to react as he wet her sensitive nub, ensuring that it was completely coated in her drool before returning to her dripping chin for a second helping, but allowing him to touch her so intimately was taking every bit of self-control that she could muster. For a princess of Renais to submit herself to such treatment from such a foul brute of a creature, letting him touch and torment her as he wished... in reality she had no choice at all, but she had been allowed just enough freedom of movement to allow her to disobey him, if she wished to risk the painful consequences.

If she had been completely restrained, unable to resist in any way, her pride would not have been wounded quite so deeply as this.

She gasped as his saliva-soaked finger attended her other nipple, covering it in wetness and teasing it into even greater vigilance. Eirika despised the way Valter was able to manipulate her body with ease, gradually forcing her to a shameful arousal, and she despised her body for reacting so readily to the touch of even her hated enemy. No matter how hard she tried to resist his stimulation, her flesh seemed determined to make a whore of her.

A mangled moan escaped her throat as Valter spitefully pinched her nipples, plucking and squeezing the rosy nubs until the sensations became too much for Eirika to take. She attempted to defend herself with her useless hands, flailing against Valter’s arms in a desperate bid to make him stop, and he did... but only long enough to give the leash a vicious yank and choke the princess into submission. This time he did not relent until darkness threatened the edges of her vision, stars dancing before her eyes to herald her imminent unconsciousness...

“I thought you were going to be a good girl, Eirika.” Disapproval rang from Valter’s stern voice as he relaxed his hold on the chain, permitting her to breathe once again.

Sprawled face-down on the floor and gasping for air, Eirika could not respond. Drool flowed freely from her opened mouth, pooling on the frigid stonework, the teal-haired maiden helpless to stop herself. It took a moment for her to realize that she was crying as well, her bitter tears joining the puddle of saliva beneath her gently heaving body. She hadn’t wanted to cry in front of him, hadn’t wanted to break, but it was all too much for her and only likely to get worse.

She wondered if poor, shackled Tana could hear her weep from behind the curtain that obscured her alcove. If the Frelian girl knew what her friend was sacrificing for her.

Violently flipped onto her back mid-sob, Eirika suddenly found herself staring up at Valter through vision blurred with tears. The general’s hollow brown eyes leered back down at her, his tangled grey mane and pasty flesh making him appear the sort of horrid wraith that belonged in a fevered nightmare. His teeth were on display in what might have been a grin on a different face, but could only be called a snarl on these pale, clammy lips. There was something in his hand, but she couldn’t quite make it out even as he brought it nearer to her...

The clover clamp snapped shut around her engorged nipple, and she shrieked in agony.

Tiny metal jaws squeezed Eirika’s damp, tender nub between them, sending fiery spears of pain through every nerve in her chest. Gods above it _hurt_ , and the damned thing had taken such tight hold that shaking it off was almost impossible. After a few moments the initial spike of pain receded, only to be replaced with a dull but persistent ache that was still intensely uncomfortable all on its own... just in time for her to realize that there was still another clamp to come, and for the second device to close around her remaining nipple. She howled as the sensitive little bud was crushed between the ridged tips of the clamp, but the cruel little twins only tightened their grip as the agonizing seconds wore on.

“Stand,” Valter commanded, and Eirika moved faster than she ever had in her life. The clamps jiggled along with her breasts as she rose, sending fresh twinges of pain through her nipples. Perhaps if she obeyed him, he would take these horrid devices off; already she could hardly stand their merciless embrace.

He made no move to do so, instead curling his finger around the thin little chain that hung between the clamps and giving it a little tug. The clamps tightened even further in response, and Eirika whimpered as the pain increased once again. Her nipples were ablaze now, screaming for mercy, and it took every shred of her willpower to keep her arms at her sides and let him torment her. She couldn’t risk being choked again, and didn’t want to know what it would feel like if he decided to pull on both chains at once...

Valter quickly bored of this new game and let the chain fall back to her chest, but Eirika’s relief was to be short-lived. A much shorter chain was produced from a pouch at the general’s waist and held up for her to see; one end terminated in a hook, the other in a small metal sphere. Heavy for its size, he assured her as he threaded the hook through the links of the chain between her nipple clamps, holding the weight in the palm of his hand and gazing into her tearful blue eyes. It would be a pity if he were to _drop_ it.

He tilted his hand downward as he spoke the words, letting the sphere slip from his fingers, and Eirika moaned in agitation as her clamps were burdened with its weight. Gravity pulled the ball downward but the chain kept it suspended in the air, dangling in front of her navel like an absurd little bauble, and the additional strain was savaging her nipples. Her constant whimpers of pain shamed her, but with her mouth lodged open she could not hope to stifle the pitiful sounds.

She tried to tell herself that she was doing this for Tana, to protect her best friend from Valter’s wrath, but in the depths of her heart she knew that she was doing no such thing. Both princesses were completely in Valter’s control, and if his attentions were devoted to Eirika over Tana, it was because he wished them to be. The only thing she was truly accomplishing by enduring this torture was dissuading him from strangling her with his wicked contraption of a collar.

For a time Valter was content to simply watch her suffer and drool and shiver from the cold, clad only in her knee-length boots and the restraints and adornments he had forced upon her unwilling body. This was what he had lived for, ever since he had first seen Eirika grace the battlefield. Tormenting women was his driving passion, as Tana could attest, but there was something about Eirika that had driven him mad with lust. Perhaps it had been her beauty, or her innocence, or her surprising strength and skill, or some combination of all of those, but seeing her lovely face contorted in pain and glistening with tears and threads of drool brought him greater pleasure than deflowering any number of lesser girls.

Eventually, he bade her kneel.

Eirika was only too glad to obey this latest command, for it meant that the spherical weight dangling from her clamps could now rest upon her thighs, relieving some of the pain from her throbbing nipples. She was almost accustomed to the sensation by now, but it was by no means comfortable and it still took considerable willpower to keep her mittened hands away from her breasts. Fear of what was going to happen next was making her sick, but the only distraction from the terror was the ache in her nipples and her jaw.

Another distraction soon made itself known, but this was worse than the pain and fear combined.

Valter was removing the armor from around his waist.

Even the naive young woman knew what was coming as the protective plating clattered to the floor around Valter’s feet, his ghoulish hands venturing to the crotch of the trousers he wore beneath. Eirika had never seen a man naked before, but she had heard the whispers of less inhibited women around the court of Renais about this man and that, and the uses to which they could put their ‘equipment’, and she knew enough to be afraid...

“Close your eyes,” Valter ordered, and Eirika reluctantly complied. She had no desire to witness this monster’s manhood, but her imagination had already begun to weave a horrific image of what it might look like that reality surely could not match. She knew where his... his thing was supposed to go and what it was supposed to achieve by going inside her, but had only the barest idea of just how it worked and what it was going to do to her in the process. All she knew for certain was that it was going to hurt.

“If you please me well enough, my Eirika,” he murmured, his voice hoarse with mounting lust, “I will see no need to sate myself with Tana later. She has suffered enough, don’t you think?”

Eirika could only nod in response, the gentle bobbing motion coaxing more drool from between her gaping lips. Her beloved friend did not deserve to be punished for Eirika’s weakness.

Valter’s bony fingers curled into his captive’s teal-blue locks, holding her head firmly in place. Sparks of pain danced through her scalp as her hair was yanked and twisted, but this discomfort was nothing compared to the terrible ache in her tortured nipples. What was he doing? She did not dare open her eyes to find out...

”Have no fear, I will instruct you in this task.” Valter was near, very near, and only coming closer. “As my slave you will be required to please me whenever I desire, and you must be trained appropriately if you are to uphold my standards. This is but your first lesson, my whore of Renais... but I will expect you to swallow.”

_Swallow what...? I don’t understand..._

Eirika grunted in confusion, incapable of any other sound with the ring gag still holding her mouth wide open. Was he going to put _it_ between her legs, or not?

Her lips and tongue soon learned the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Leather scraped against Eirika’s parted lips, wiping them clean of saliva and far worse.

The princess lowered her useless hand and stared down at the damp stains on the back of her constricting mitten, morbidly curious despite her overpowering revulsion. There lay the evidence of the disgusting use to which he had put her unwillingly opened mouth, and the knowledge that she had swallowed much more threatened to make her retch.

She leaned forward, letting more drool stream freely from her ring-gagged mouth, hoping to rid herself of Valter’s horrid taste. Appearances no longer held any meaning for her, not with her pride crushed beneath the general’s boot. Comfort was the only thing that mattered anymore. She felt soiled, used, her near-naked body shivering from cold, her nipples screaming for reprieve from the clamps locked around them, her jaw now aching from more than just the gag...

“On your feet.”

While Eirika had been lost in thought, Valter had returned from his treasure chest of toys, carrying more items with which to torment her. The princess refused to look at him as she rose, conscious that the monster of a man had removed the remainder of his clothing in his absence, not wanting to see the foul body that lay beneath his armor. Already she had enough fuel for her nightmares for years to come.

As she rose, the weight attached to her nipples slipped from its resting place upon her thighs and jerked on the chain as it dropped loose once again. Letting out a startled yelp, Eirika ground her teeth as the pain returned, savagely biting into her tender nipples. It was too much to bear now, and she caught the heavy little sphere in her mitten-sheathed hands, holding it up and easing the strain on her tortured breasts. She knew that she would be punished for daring to interfere with Valter’s toys, but she was nearing her limits.

Valter scowled at the sight of Eirika’s silent defiance, but he did not immediately move to rebuke her, to her relief.

He did, however, move to deprive her of even this minor reprieve from the pain. Seizing her wrist in his merciless grip, he tore it away from her chest and twisted her arm behind her back, leaving her with only one mittened hand with which to hold the rounded weight. Predictably unable to hold on to the smooth little sphere without the use of her fingers, Eirika whimpered as it slipped from her grasp, then cried out as the chain drew taut and yanked upon her clamps. The jaws of the fiendish things bit hard into her nipples, teasing stinging tears to her eyes. _G-gods..._

She felt cold metal pass around her wrist, locking over the opening of the leather mitt. So it was to be chains again, she noted with grim resignation, desperate to focus on anything but the piercing pain in her breasts. She was all too used to shackles by now, although another stint in the dungeon seemed far more appealing than being at the mercy of this creature for even a minute longer.

In moments her remaining arm was drawn behind her back, but Eirika offered no response as it was cuffed tightly to its twin. This hardly made her more vulnerable than before - her hands had been useless to her anyway, and she lacked any means to defend herself - but she still resented the loss of her last remaining freedom, even if she was trying not to show it. It made her feel even more like a toy. His toy.

As if the bitter memories of being made to lick and suck and swallow were not enough to make her feel less human.

Valter turned her around by her shoulders, forcing her to face him and bear witness to his nudity. His body was not as gaunt and hollowed as she had imagined from his corpse-like face and claw-like hands, when she permitted herself to imagine it at all; his heavy armor had concealed a surprisingly athletic and well-muscled shape, that of a warrior rather than the hideous ghoul she had expected. It seemed a contradiction to his pale, oily skin and tattered grey locks, to his thick, sour scent and the repulsive taste that remained on Eirika’s tongue. He was a loathsome patchwork of a man.

He grasped her chin with his gnarled digits and tilted her face upward, his feral eyes staring into hers. The terrifying hunger in his gaze roused icy fear within her, a terror more intense than she had ever felt before.

It told her that what she had suffered so far was nothing compared to what would come.

His fingers danced against the back of her neck as they tugged open the buckle of her gag, then slipped inside her mouth to slide free the metal ring that had held her jaw wide open. Too weary and sore to bite down on him, Eirika waited until the gag and his hands were out to close her mouth and swallow. It was either that or spit, and she had no doubt that Valter would take the latter option poorly...

Now that the awful ring was gone from behind her teeth and the ache in her jaw had begun to subside, it was even more difficult for her to ignore the agony radiating from her nipples. She risked a glance down at her chest, where the vulnerable little buds were mercilessly crushed by those wretched, evil clamps. They had become no easier to bear even after she had endured several minutes of their cruel embrace; if anything, they were becoming more intolerable by the second.

Valter caught the direction of her gaze and moved to capitalize on her distress, flicking at the jaws of the clamps and sending thorns of pain through her suffering breasts. The cries of torment that slipped from her liberated mouth only motivated him to increase the intensity of his ministrations, spreading his palms over her reddened mounds and kneading the throbbing flesh until she sobbed in anguish and twisted her body away from his reach in her desperation for even a momentary reprieve.

He would not permit her to escape him, capturing her from behind and pulling her into his sweaty embrace, his hands snaking around to her chest and continuing their rough little game with her breasts. Locked within the confines of his powerful arms, Eirika bit down on her lip and did her best to ride out the torture he was inflicting on her delicate body, the stabs of pain ripping through her bosom as the clamps bit deep, trying all the while to pretend that the hot, hard length of his manhood was not pressing against the small of her back, a reminder of what he had made her do and a threatening hint of what he would subject her to next...

After what had seemed like forever, Valter grew tired of this particular method of bringing her pain and relented, chuckling as she sagged back into his chest. “You will become used to it,” he assured her as he stroked her tear-stained cheek, delighting in the way her soft body shuddered against his. “This will seem a respite when I have finished training you, my sweet Eirika... but for the moment, it is time that you sampled _other_ pleasures.”

She gasped in relief as the clamps were plucked from her crushed nipples at last, only to find herself squealing at the unexpected pain of the blood surging back into the crushed little nubs. At least the sensation was brief, receding to a dull ache after a few agonizing moments, but by then Valter had already snatched up her leash and had started to drag her across the room.

Toward the bed.

 _No, no, no..._ Eirika wanted no part in where this was heading, but the leash and its choking collar left her no option but to stumble towards her fate. Her shackled hands could not save her, and she knew that to beg would be to waste her breath. She remained silent as he pushed her towards the edge of the bed and shoved her down onto the covers, when he removed the collar from her throat and tossed it aside with the leash and the gag and the clamps, while he licked his lips and surveyed her naked, trembling body with his hollow eyes...

Her composure failed her when he descended upon her, straddling her helpless form, his clammy body stiff against hers as he pressed her deeper into the mattress. She cried as he pawed at her still-sore breasts, whimpered when he forced her legs apart and thrust himself inside her, and soon she was screaming in pain and despair as he leered down at her, enjoying her anguish as much as the pleasure he was taking from her.

Anguished moans, lustful grunts and thick, wet slaps of flesh against flesh blotted out the muffled sobs from behind the curtain on the other side of the bedchamber. The general and the princess had forgotten Tana in the heat of their violent coupling, their primal instincts in full control as Valter claimed his weeping prize to her core.

The horrid sounds that assailed Tana’s ears ensured that she could not for a moment forget them.

~ ~ ~

“I had hoped that you might fight me more,” Valter lamented in the aftermath, his finger tracing listless circles over the sweat-slick skin of Eirika’s thigh.

Broken and spent, she gave him no answer.

There had been no point in fighting him once he had pinned her to the sheets. It was far easier to let him do as he pleased than to struggle against shackles that she knew would not break, and her body had suffered enough at his hands already. She could not have stopped him, but she might have angered him into hurting her even more... or worse, harming poor Tana. That she could not allow, if it was in her power to prevent it.

Now, though... now that she had been subjected to even deeper shame, used and defiled, she regretted letting him have her so easily. She was - or had been - the princess of Renais, the scion of a royal house. It should not have been so easy for him to overcome a woman of such legendary lineage, chains or no chains. She should have been stronger. Fought him. Been something more than a wench for him to throw down and conquer.

It would make no difference if she defied him the second time, or the third, or the fourth. It was done now. She would bear the taint of this violation forever.

“Have I tamed you already, my dear princess?” Valter almost sounded disappointed, though the crooked smirk upon his pallid face told a different story. “I had hoped that I would be required to beat the insolence from you. Your body is a beautiful sight, but nothing that could not be improved by an encounter with the lash.”

“I have done as you demanded.” Eirika’s voice sounded as if it belonged to somebody else, to her ear. A frightened child perhaps. “Release Tana from her chains. If you must keep her captive, at least treat her as a human being.”

Valter frowned at her presumption. “No such bargain was made. I merely promised not to do to her as I have done to you.”

The constant throb of pain between her thighs made it difficult to concentrate, but Eirika forced herself to push it aside. “You don’t need to leave her like that. You know I won’t... won’t refuse you as long as you have her in the dungeons. Surely I have earned that much.”

A bony hand stroked her dirtied hair as Valter mulled her words over. Perhaps it was better to let Eirika buy comfort for her friend with her own torment as coin, if it made her more obedient to his whims. The more often she was reminded that Tana’s fate hung on her compliance, the better she would serve him. The more eagerly she would attempt to please him.

“So be it.” He lifted his hands from her body, a gesture that Eirika might have appreciated more had she not still felt so irredeemably _filthy_. “I will arrange to have her taken to your former cell. Perhaps you might even win her further concessions in future, if you choose your words and your deeds carefully, my sweet.”

Eirika almost smiled. That... was something. She had done something right. She was protecting Tana, even if she could not protect herself.

She was not a complete disgrace to her ancestors.

“Of course, that would leave you without a cell of your own... and the shackles in this chamber empty.” Valter’s sunken eyes harbored no pity. “It would be a shame to waste such delightful restraints when I possess another beautiful young woman in need of a home. Wouldn’t you agree?”

She dared not defy him now, for Tana’s sake. “Yes.”

“I knew that you would grow to love your chains.” Valter’s lips curled as he withdrew from the bed, admiring the graceful curves of her helpless, naked form. She was his. She was his. “You need not worry, my slave. I shall see to it that you are never deprived of this simple pleasure. _Never_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor edits have been made from the original in this chapter. This was the end of the story when it was first published four years ago, but I've always wanted to write more. Maybe this is a good opportunity.


	4. Chapter 4

The bedsheets were cool and silken beneath her hands and knees, but it was too much to ask for Eirika to appreciate their softness.

She was naked, her head held low in shame, her aquamarine hair streaming down to the sheets around her bleakly miserable face, newly washed of the dirt and grime that _he_ had allowed to collect in her distinctive tresses. Her breasts hung low, swinging gently beneath her body every time she dared to twitch, the creamy curves of her arse and the warm, inviting folds of her pussy held disgracefully aloft, presented as if she meant to offer them. 

Crowns and battlefields were but memories, now. She had fallen far, lost sight of the sky and the sun, but Eirika knew that her journey into the depths of hell had only started.

Her only restraints were the manacles locked around her wrists, linked by only inches of chain, stiff and uncomfortable against her bare skin yet infinitely more pleasant than the state _he_ usually left her in. He was fond of shackles, ropes, bindings of leather and steel, of blindfolds and gags and clamps and tools she shuddered even to recall, of keeping her stretched or compacted or writhing in pain, all for no cause more noble than his own lustful amusement.

Valter was a cruel, evil man, renowned across the land for his vicious sadism, and he was now Eirika's master. Her _owner_.

The boundaries and the degrading symbolism of the relationship were obvious, but when he had taken her from her chains this morning - she _thought_ it was morning - he had whispered promises of reinforcing the arrangement into her ear, as if she still had need to learn her place. Then, he had left, commanding her to remain on her hands and knees atop the bed that still reeked of sex from the night before, and she hadn't dared to defy him even when he was out of her view, painfully aware that Tana's safety depended on her obedience.

She hadn't seen her dearest friend in over a week now, but she refused to indulge the thought in the back of her mind that suggested the very worst. Believing that Tana was safe, captive in the dungeon but unharmed, was all that was keeping her sane.

Behind her, the heavy wooden bedchamber door clicked, then swung open.

Facing away from the entrance, her arse and pussy aimed squarely at the person who had opened the door, for the briefest instant Eirika caught herself _hoping_ that it was Valter who was now stepping into the room with heavy footsteps, unwilling to risk turning around to look. If it _was_ her hated master, she would be punished daring to move, and if it wasn't... if it were one of the guards or the servants...

"I see you have behaved yourself," Valter murmured as he slammed the door shut in his wake, and there was a twinge of genuine relief mixed in with the sickening dread that spiked Eirika's heart.

She didn't respond, biting down on her lip and keeping her silence. If he didn't specifically demand that she do so, she had learned the hard way, the hollow-eyed general didn't want her to speak a single word. Moans, whimpers, sobs were acceptable, even encouraged, but the simple act of speaking her mind was denied the princess of Renais, even on the occasions he had not seen fit to gag her.

Swathed in black and purple despite the absence of his armor, Valter stalked around the edge of his bed, a gaunt hand drifting to the curve of Eirika's arse as he passed her by, cold fingers possessively squeezing her buttock and slithering around to feather at the warm flower of her pussy before withdrawing, leaving her rigid and gasping. It didn't matter how many times he _touched_ her; even after weeks spent fucking her in every configuration his sadistic mind could think of, even the tiniest intimacy still stung as if she were an untouched virgin, sending shivers of wrongness coursing down her spine. The kind of dirty feelings that would once have had her seeking out a confessional.

There was no priest in all of Magvel who could absolve Eirika now.

He swept into her view like a swirl of ash, charcoal hair veiling his face from her view, a leather satchel in his other hand that he deposited onto the sheets in front of her, the thump of its descent loud enough to indicate that it wasn't empty. Fearful blue eyes regarded it, anxiously searching for clues to its contents on its exterior but finding none. Swallowing heavily, she glanced back up at Valter, her face drawn and dreading, only to flinch away as his biting gaze met hers.

"Oh, no need to fret." Smugness cloying his sibilant voice, Valter drew the moment out far longer than he needed to, indulging himself in his naive princess's swelling apprehension as he might savor a sweet fruit. "It won't hurt you _too_ much this time. Not physically, at the least."

Eirika stared down at her shackled hands. That was of little consolation. He had hurt her a _lot_.

Pallid lips curled into a smirk as Valter reached down and opened the satchel, drawing from the contents a heavy metal ring, bulky and hinged. A collar, Eirika realised with a leaden weight in her chest, though not the leather one with its strangling mechanism that she was so accustomed to. 

"I believe we will start here," Valter purred as his gaunt fingers brought the ring around Eirika's throat, pressing it against the tender flesh of her neck and clasping it shut at her nape. The click of a lock did not go unheard. "A little drab, I concede, but I can't have my slave forgetting her place."

It was a close fit, weighing her down the instant Valter released his hold, grasping her throat tight enough to inhibit her breathing but not ruthlessly enough to choke her. It was uncomfortably oppressive by design, but after weeks of far worse she could easily bear it, even if it made her feel like an animal. Being on her hands and knees did _not_ help with that.

Nor would the next item Valter would produce from the bag.

At first, jaded though she felt when it came to the general's toys, Eirika didn't know what the object was even when it was laid on the bed in front of her. Half of it appeared to be made of rubber, a strange black bulb that tapered to a rounded point at one end, the other widening to an ample bulge that gave way to a small, flat base. That was confusing enough to the sheltered princess, but it was the part extending from that base that left her staring in morbid fascination; a full twelve inches in length, narrow as a spear's shaft and covered in bristly hair the same radiant shade of aquamarine as her own, it resembled nothing so much as a hound's tail-

She froze, stricken.

Cruel amusement danced in Valter's hollow eyes as he grasped the implement and lifted it from the bed, satisfied that Eirika understood its purpose. Stringy blue hair whispered against the silken sheets as he brought the end of the bulb to Eirika's soft lips, pressing the rubbery tip against them, prodding for entry. "Open your mouth."

Her face twisted in dismay, but Eirika did as she was told, parting her lips to admit the gallingly phallic bulb into her mouth. She forced herself not to resist as the general slowly slotted the plug inside her jaw, the smooth rubber of the wider end grazing against her teeth as the tip tickled the back of her throat, the base of the horrid thing coming to rest flat against her lips. Obedience was becoming second nature to her by now, and she silently accommodated the rubbery intruder with as much grace as a naked, kneeling princess could muster, the bristly tail draping ludicrously from her mouth to sway above the rumpled, reeking bedding.

"Hold it in," Valter commanded, drawing away from Eirika's face and leaving her to bear the absurd burden on her own, the plug thick and heavy against her tongue, dense hair prickling her lips. "You may want to ensure it is sufficiently wet, my sweet," he murmured against her face, foul breath fogging her nose. "I am told it hurts a great deal to have such a thing enter one's rear completely dry."

So it was for her arse after all. Eirika had been afraid of that, but the confirmation still made her stomach wring itself out, the thought of the bulging bulk of the thing in her mouth being shoved into a far smaller, tighter hole made that same hole clench tight. He'd already taken her there - he'd taken her _everywhere_ \- but the forceful invasions of that intimate place never became more pleasant for her to bear, and the tapered plug was anything but small...

It was utterly degrading, but she set herself to feverishly licking the pointed bulb, coating it with as much saliva as she could muster. The movements were shamefully instinctive, practiced, the sure, nimble motions of a girl who had been taught how to pleasure a man with her mouth until it was ingrained as deeply in her mind as the art of swordplay, but they dissolved into a mess of artlessly hurried slurps and licks as Valter's pallid fingers settled around the vivid blue tail, preparing to withdraw it from between her lips.

Gods, if her brother, her father, her friends saw her now...

"That will do." Tightening his grip, the general yanked the plug from Eirika's mouth with enough force to bring her jerking forward, a shimmering string of saliva left hanging between lips and bulb as drool spilled loose to spatter against the sheets. The black rubber was coated with a sheen of wetness, but to Eirika's worried eyes it didn't look like it would be enough to make _accepting_ it any easier. No amount would.

Then Valter took the plug, moving out of her field of view towards the foot of the bed, and the gentle kiss of shifted air against Eirika's bare arse was almost enough to make her beg.

"Hold still." Another order snapped in that sibilant voice, and Eirika braced herself for what she knew was coming, a sickening thrill churning her stomach. Her fingers dug into the sheets, bare knees grinding against the mattress more to prevent herself from instinctively closing her legs than to prop herself up for him. She could feel his dead gaze lingering on her most private places, what was left of her pride curling up and dying inside of her as she purposely left herself open to his eyes. It still made her feel dirty to show herself off like this, even after the countless sordid things he had done to her-

Something hard and wet rammed itself through her tightened pucker, spreading her narrow passage open around its girth by force, spearing into her depths to its rubbery hilt.

Eirika screamed.

She didn't care that Valter was laughing. She didn't care that she had thrown herself forward, body rigid and trembling, barely holding her the position he had ordered her to keep. She didn't care that she now wore a dog's tail as startlingly blue as her hair, hanging between her smooth, pale buttocks to scrape against the backs of her knees. All she could feel was the pain, stabbing through her hindquarters like a jagged knife, blotting out everything else as her body tried and failed to adjust to the piercing intrusion.

Tears stung her eyes, her bare breasts swinging beneath her as she keened and clenched her teeth, every torturous second seeming minutes. It hurt. It hurt it hurt it hurt. Gods, she was going to die.

But she didn't. The pain told her so. Eirika was still alive, her brand new tail swishing gently behind her as her arse swayed from side to side, as if the gentle movements could alleviate her suffering. The longer she bore it, the more her passage did begin to accustom itself to being stretched open, and Valter seemed inclined to allow her to get used to it, standing by the bedside and watching her struggle to cope. Enjoying her pain, she knew. Reveling in it.

She was shaking, breaths ragged, but she refused to cry out again. She steadied herself, sucked in air and blinked away her tears, willing herself to mentally and physically accept that there was now a large rubber plug inside of her, whether she wanted it or not. She could do this. She had taken worse. This was for Tana. She would suffer so her friend wouldn't have to.

Valter moved, but she barely noticed. Barely felt him take her wrists and unchain them, strapping her hands back into the confining leather mitts she knew so well, balling her fingers up within their strict embrace. Barely cared as he lifted a leather muzzle to her face, forcing the phallic protrusion within deep into her mouth and pressing the thick panel over her lips and chin to hold it in, winding the multitude of straps about her head and buckling them around nose, brow, hair. She let him do as he wished to her, as she always did, the pain in her rear ebbing but never fading as he re-shackled her wrists and slithered demanding fingers through her aquamarine tresses, shaping them into the arrangement he desired.

When he was done her hair had been bound into long blue twin-tails, set high on either side of her head in a mockery of an animal's ears and draping down her cheeks to her elbows, but by now Eirika couldn't have cared less. A little extra degradation was nothing when she was already naked and restrained and plugged wide open, weeping from the pain and the shame that never went away no matter what Valter did to her.

So he was making her look like an animal. So what? He treated her no better than one anyway. If anything, the tail hanging over her bare pussy was the most concealment of her private regions that she had been permitted in days. It didn't make the pain worth it, but she had learned to accept the few tiny mercies her new life gave her.

She didn't notice the thin chain being taken from the satchel until it clicked through the loop at the front of her collar, leashing her throat to Valter's hand.

"This is how I always imagined you, my sweet Eirika." He cupped her muzzled face in his hand, keeping her suffering gaze lifted to meet his. "What I knew you were beneath the mask of the dignified princess. A helpless, useless, mewling little _bitch_."

After all he had done to her, why did _words_ sting so much? Her heart ached, but there was no refuting it with yet another rubber phallus filling up her mouth, a symbol of his complete dominance over her. Gods, she'd never even seen a male sex organ other than her brother's when they bathed together in their distant youth, but now if it wasn't Valter's cock in one of her orifices, it was an imitation of one. Whatever she was now, dignified princess wasn't even close.

"Tell me, my pet..." The bastard's hand lovingly stroked at Eirika's hair, dirtying it with his touch, and she couldn't help but flinch away. "Can you imagine what your dear Tana would think, to see you like this? What she would make of lovely, innocent Eirika now? Perhaps we should find out?"

She cringed, misery written in her bright blue eyes. No, _no_ , she couldn't even _think_ about that without wanting to curl up and die. Tana knew that Valter was fucking Eirika - the Frelian princess had been forced to listen in on their first violent coupling, after all - but if Tana were to see her like _this_ , so utterly degraded she might have been unrecognizable were it not for the vivid aquamarine mane of the Renais royal line...

...Wait.

Eirika blinked behind the straps of her muzzle. Was he saying... that Tana really was still alive, after all?

For the first time in what felt like years, the tiniest flicker of genuine hope sparked within her heart. Tana wasn't dead. She was still a prisoner, somewhere within this horrid castle, but she was still alive.

Eirika wasn't alone.

The spark in her haunted eyes did not go unnoticed. His lips curling into a ghoulish sneer, Valter drew his hand back from Eirika's face and grasped the chain leash in his bony fingers, yanking it towards himself and bringing the poor girl jerking forward. Knowing what he wanted from her, she crawled to him on her hands and knees, wincing in fresh pain as the plug in her arse shifted with her thighs, jostling deeper into her.

"I'm certain Tana will be overjoyed to see you again." The pressure on her collar didn't relent, and Valter stepped clean away from the bed with the leash still in hand, forcing Eirika to dip to the floor in his pursuit. Her mitten-sheathed hands pressed flat against the cold stone to support her arching body, her breasts swaying beneath her chest as she scrambled her way onto the floor, one knee dipping first, then-

The movement shifted the plug against her insides so sharply that even the rubber cock in her mouth couldn't hold in her squeal.

The vulture-like leer on Valter's face suggested he had been anticipating that, lips parting around his teeth in a feral grin. "After all, she has had precious little feminine company of late," he continued without missing a beat, the chain jingling ominously in the air as the general gathered its length in his hand. "I believe it is time we rectify that, don't you?"

Another brutally harsh yank on the leash, and Eirika's other knee lost purchase on the sheets, bringing her helplessly tumbling down onto the unforgivingly hard floor with a strangled yelp. Her bare breasts smacked against the stone as she spilled face down in a heap, her hips hitting the floor so hard it sent a shock through her hindquarters and the plug residing there, a spear of pain lancing back through her arse in protest as the wicked thing threatened to dislodge.

Her body throbbed with pain, but she forced herself back to her hands and knees as fast as she could manage, her hair and tail draping over the stonework as she bit down on the phallic protrusion in her mouth. She'd imagined doing the same to the real thing more than once, every time he had shoved himself in her mouth and made her suck, and if Tana's life hadn't been in her hands perhaps by now she would have decided it was worth it. The dishonor of living like this, scrambling to serve this bastard's every evil whim, was eating away at her soul a little more every day. She would have chosen death over this.

"You're eager. Good. Very good." Valter's voice was a thick, oozing poison, dripping into her ears. Another clutch of the leash commanded Eirika closer, and her knees and shackled hands obeyed, every shuffle of her body making her tail plug move uncomfortably inside of her. "We shall see how well you behave on our way down to the dungeons. If you please me, perhaps I will remove your muzzle when we reach Tana's cell..."

Eirika's blood turned to ice water, her eyes shooting wide open. He was taking her out of his chambers? Like _this_?! They were on the highest floor of the castle, and the dungeons were subterranean, as she well knew from the time she had spent locked away in them. They would have to navigate stairs. Hallways. Guard posts. All in sight of soldiers and servants, men and women, all of whom had good cause to know exactly who she was thanks to her accursed hair. No, even Valter couldn't possibly be this sadistic...

"A good pet," the ash-tressed general murmured, stepping towards the door with her leash tucked in his hand, "would not keep her master waiting, Eirika. A good pet would do as she is told. A good pet... and a good friend."

Eirika could have screamed. He was serious about this. It had been horrific enough to let him do as he pleased with her for weeks on end, but it had all happened within these four walls, hidden from the outside world. She had dreaded the possibility of a servant or a messenger interrupting them while she was bent naked over his bed or kneeling under his desk, seeing her for what Valter had made her become, but this... this felt like it was going to kill her. Her heart could only take so much disgrace.

If only she had a choice.

_Tana..._

Tears pricking her eyes, Eirika lifted a leather-padded fist as much as her shackles would allow, preparing herself for new depths of humiliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter I've written for this story in years, so I'm sure my writing style has changed from the first three chapters. Still, I did promise more of this, so hopefully it isn't too noticeable. (Which is why this note is going at the bottom of the page and not the top.)


	5. Chapter 5

The torch-lit corridors of the forbidding castle bustled with armored guards and cleaning maids, off-duty soldiers and plainly-clothed manservants, even the occasional noble officer with lips curled as tight as their hair, man and woman alike.

All turned to stop and to stare as the beautiful princess of Renais passed them by, but there was nothing regal about her procession.

Her muzzled face lowered in abject shame, her bare breasts swaying in time with the perverse tail hanging from her painfully stretched arse, Eirika crawled along the cold stone hallways on knees and securely mittened hands, the chain leash stretching from her thick metal collar dragging the naked girl in her master's wake. Her eyes were perpetually downcast, blurred by humiliated tears, but she could _feel_ the stares of dozens of strangers burning her pale skin like branding irons as she plodded through a maze of worn boots and fine shoes, assailed by a rain of shocked gasps and whispered epithets in every hall and chamber. They surely knew who she was, Eirika was bitterly aware, her vibrant aquamarine hair confessing her royal heritage even bound in degradingly ear-like twintails. The princess of once-proud Renais had been brought low, beneath even the humblest servant in the castle, and as much as Valter had coveted her for himself, it seemed that he had little problem with sharing her.

She wanted nothing more than to hide in the nearest hole in the ground and die, but the leash at her throat dragged her onward and she had no choice but to obey its demands, the plug stuffed in her arse jostling with every clumsy step. Her cheeks flamed behind her leather muzzle, the phallic bulge within forcing down her tongue and flirting dangerously with the back of her throat, her bare knees scraped and dirtied by the mercilessly hard floor beneath her. She bore it, all of it, because bearing it was her only choice.

If she disobeyed, Tana would pay the price.

Even tied up in twintails, her hair was still long enough to trail against the cold, smooth floor as she dragged herself in Valter's footsteps, aqua strands threatening to twist around her shackled wrists every time she moved her hands. It was a constant effort to keep step with her ghastly keeper without a single mistake, but there was no pride to be found in her achievements, nor did she know what it would have felt like if there _had _been. Notions like pride and dignity and honor were but fleeting memories now, reminders of luxuries she had lost and could never have again; how could she ever carry herself with the noble bearing she once had, when an entire castle full of people had seen her like _this_?__

____

____

__So lost was she in darkest thought that she failed to notice that Valter had stopped until she blundered into the backs of his calves._ _

__The violent wrench of the chain, viciously hauling her up to her knees by her throat, was rather more difficult to miss._ _

__"Do _not _disgrace me in public, my pet." He hissed the words into her face as he turned and stooped to meet her, his spittle-flecked breath hitting her flinching face in an odious gust. "Have you forgotten your breeding, bitch? Are you a highborn pup or an alleyway mongrel?"_ _ __

__

__

__The wide eyed stares surrounding her, disbelieving, sympathetic, horrified, hurt much more than the strain on Eirika's vulnerable throat._ _

__"Hmph." He released his grip with a disdainful sneer, letting the muzzled princess sag back to the neatly hewn floor, his cloak and hair swirling around his body as he turned to face the stricken masses. Crazed eyes scanned the uneasy mob of soldiers and servants too uncomfortable to stay but too afraid of the general's wrath to leave, and picked out a young man in ill-fitting armor hiding in the rear, fearful and callow-faced, barely an adult. "You. Boy. Come here."_ _

__The eyes of the crowd locked on the lad as he nervously pushed his way through the crowd, his dreading expression suggesting that he wanted to be involved in this about as little as the princess did, but Eirika was simply grateful that the attention of the crowd was on someone else for a few precious moments. She stared down at the floor as if she could meld into its surface through force of will, her heart still thudding in her chest, intensely aware of every inch of exposed skin and every humiliating accessory..._ _

__The young guard almost stumbled as he entered the shadow of one of the most powerful and depraved men in all of Magvel, fear written across his plain, freckled features at the sudden grasp of Valter's hand on his shoulder and the imperious insanity in the general's feral eyes. "My l-lord...?" he stammered, the ordeal of keeping his blunt chin raised under the crushing pressure of Valter's sheer presence nearly too much for him._ _

__Valter's boot nudged at Eirika's bare shoulder, startling a muffled peep from her muzzled mouth, but the sound was drowned out by the black-clad general's sibilant demand._ _

__"Stroke her."_ _

__Princess and guardsman stiffened as one, disbelief conquering their faces._ _

__Barely comprehending, the poor lad glanced from Valter's ghoulish visage to Eirika, hastily averting his gaze from the naked girl with a searing blush. "M-my lord?" he repeated, his tongue fumbling with the simple words as if they were from an unfamiliar language._ _

__"Don't make me repeat myself, boy." One bony hand was enough to force the stuttering guard down to Eirika's level, the princess's piteous eyes rising to meet the lad's panicking, straw-haired visage. A myriad of emotions scattered across the boy's blanching face, from sickened terror of Valter to awestruck reverence of Eirika... to, undeniably, the barely hidden lust of a man confronted with a naked young woman and urged to touch her, batting aside more appropriate emotions and taking root in his wavering heart._ _

__Slowly, guiltily, he extended a shaking hand towards Eirika, his bare fingertips alighting on the girl's shoulder-blade, feeling her flinch beneath him as he rubbed gentle circles into soft, trembling skin, confirming that she was real. His hands were warm, sweaty, lined with callouses, utterly unlike Valter's clammy talons, but that didn't stop Eirika from shivering as his wary strokes grew in confidence, the fullness of his hand from fingertip to palm pressing against her flesh and sweeping down her spine._ _

__Crimson with shame at being treated like an animal in front of so many people, Eirika clamped her eyes shut and bore it, her padded mittens grinding against the barren floor as she grudgingly tolerated the unwanted, patronizing contact. Resentment swelled within her chest, conspiring with disgrace to leave her a miserable mess of emotion, but she struggled to still her raging heart and sought to dig her forgotten royal pride back out of the depths of her being, in need of its protection now more than ever-_ _

__"No, boy."_ _

__Valter's disapproving hiss cracked Eirika's concentration... but it was the cold, squeezing hand on her breast that shattered it._ _

__"Stroke her _here_."_ _

__Eirika's salvaged dignity crumbled to dust._ _

__She mewled into the phallus prising open her jaw, but the pitiful sound inspired no mercy in man or boy. The young guard's warm hand awkwardly followed his master's lead, sweeping down Eirika's ribcage to cup her other tit in sweat-slick fingers, practically crushing her vulnerable breast in his unpracticed clutches. He fondled her clumsily but eagerly, grasping at Eirika's chest as if he meant to milk her like a cow, catching her hardened nipple in his knuckles by accident but pinching it between them on purpose, twisting a dismayed squeal from the princess's collared throat._ _

__Eirika's muzzled whimpers aside, the hallway was utterly, eerily silent. The castle folk spread out around the grim scene seemed transfixed by the bizarre sight, some visibly sickened, some uncertain and nervous, some morbidly curious despite themselves. From servant to soldier, none made any move to intercede, nor to leave, all far too deathly afraid of the general and his legendary reputation for bloodthirst to risk displeasing him in any way. He wanted this to be a public spectacle, and none were willing to defy him, each observer resigned to riding this atrocity out to the end._ _

__All but one young maid._ _

__While some of the older castle denizens were accustomed to Valter's vicious cruelty and sordid tastes, she was clearly not so jaded. Her innocent face was stained with a scandalized blush, her eyes near wide as shield rims, and lacking both the stomach to remain and the courage to intervene, the serving girl began to edge towards the nearby doorway, her furtive attempt to sneak away just a fraction too slow to escape Valter's notice._ _

__"Where do you think _you_ are going?"_ _

__She halted with a gasp, as if she had been hooked by her lacy collar, but Valter's hard voice alone had been more than sufficient to freeze her in her tracks. Slowly, despairingly, the young maid turned her slight body back to face the general, the chill of death running down her spine even before she witnessed the ghoulish look twisting his leering face._ _

__All eyes were on her now. Not just Valter's, but the crowd's, too. The boy's. Even Eirika's._ _

__The attention seemed to wither the poor girl. She was small, unassuming, not half the beauty Eirika was but pretty enough. Mousy brown hair, short and curled, framed the girl's stricken face, her figure clad in the traditional white-frilled black of a serving maid, fingers knotting in the apron at her waist as she stepped forward with head lowered. Her throat was tight permitting her to choke out only the bare minimum of words. "M-my lord...?"_ _

__"Come."_ _

__She did, though she looked like she would rather die, and the moment the young maid was within reach, Valter's clammy hand darted around hers like a trap, clasping their palms together. If her pitiful flinch at his coiling touch displeased him, he showed no sign of it as he dragged the poor girl around to Eirika's hindquarters, grasped her narrow shoulders and pushed her down to her quivering knees._ _

__"Touch her."_ _

__Eirika's stomach clenched like a closing fist. She had suspected that this was coming, but knowing was quite different from feeling another woman's hands guided to her arse and pressed onto her firm buttocks, made to hold them, to knead, to force them together around the plug wedged between and keep them there as Eirika squirmed and howled and wept. She had hoped to keep control of herself, but the pain swept it all away, the plug forcing its way deeper inside of her as the poor maid let Valter manipulate her like a puppet._ _

__With a pointed glance from the wicked general, the young guardsman resumed where he had left off as well, unsteady hands finding their way to Eirika's dangling breasts and gently squeezing, drawing a new round of whimpering moans from the humiliated princess. Felt up from two angles at once by two unfamiliar pairs of hands, the eyes of every person in the room staring, watching, judging, she bit down on her repulsive gag and tried to wish away the world as they pawed at her, violating her body with their warm, shaking hands, the intimacy sending signals of excitement through her being that she couldn't will away._ _

__This was arousing her. The last few days had given her so much unwanted pleasure that there was no denying it to herself, want skipping through her chest and gathering tight between her thighs, but it disgusted her, no more welcome at the maid's and guard's inexperienced hands than at Valter's cruelly practiced ones. She wanted _nothing_ to do with the sparks of lust kindling within her, but her body had whims and desires of its own, and it _liked_ being fondled like a plaything, honor and dignity meaning nothing to her nerves and breasts and cunt. They were clumsy, fumbling awkwardly with the ins and outs of her stiffened body, but even unsure, tentative strokes and squeezes were enough to make Eirika's patchwork resolve buckle, huffing a shaking breath against her muzzle and hanging her head in disgrace, silently begging her ancestors for forgiveness._ _

__All around them, the common folk bore witness to her disgrace as if it were a public execution, their faces somber with discomfort and dismay. It was common knowledge around the castle that Valter had taken the beautiful princess of Renais as his captive, and few doubted that the merciless general had made the poor girl's life a living hell, but it was the kind of hell that was supposed to take place behind closed doors, only for them to imagine. They were unused to seeing prisoners of war paraded about as trophies, let alone shown off bare and humiliated, the vivid tail hanging between her legs and the muzzle on her suffering face an additional level of unnecessary degradation. They knew little of Princess Eirika, but surely, they thought, she couldn't possibly have deserved this._ _

__All the while, Valter watched with a wicked crook to his pallid lips, sensing the heat building in Eirika's body without needing to touch her. Experience with her had taught him the rhythms of her body, her reactions, how best to wring pleasure from her unwilling flesh, and the once-virginal princess had proven little different from most women in that regard, though a great deal more sensitive for her innocence... and, he had discovered with curiosity, rather more vulnerable to the whims of her body when she was humiliated, her mental defenses torn down around her pretty head._ _

__Maid and guardsman looked up at him as their hands awkwardly groped and stroked, guilt plain on their uncertain faces, searching for intentions on their lord's gaunt features. The maid was almost in tears, the acts she was forced to commit as degrading for her as they were for Eirika, the princess's naked arse protruding in her face with that ludicrous blue tail hanging down to cover her pussy. She could smell the young royal's intimate scent, feel every shiver and flinch through her soft, sweaty palms, her cheeks seared as hot and red as Eirika's as she fondled another woman's body for the first time in her life._ _

__The young guard's feelings were rather more mixed. He knew that he should have relished the opportunity to take a handful or two of a lovely foreign princess, but not when she was chained and muzzled like a dog, not when an audience was watching their every move. Physically, he was excited by the feel of Eirika's soft breasts against his hands, the scent of her hair, even the sight of another pretty girl pawing at the princess's arse, but mentally... he just wanted this to be over. A memory he could carve up to his liking in a lonesome moment, savoring the erotic while letting the sordid fade out of mind._ _

__Both guard and maid could sense, to their embarrassment, that Eirika was becoming worked up by their constant touch. Neither could think that she wanted it, that she was any more a willing player than they were, but neither had the courage to stop. Nobody with the faintest lick of common sense defied Valter to his face - the fearsome general had spared Eirika's life out of lust, not mercy, and no maid or common soldier would be so lucky. He would kill them the instant it suited them, end their lives in an eyeblink, and would forget it had ever happened ten minutes after._ _

__Eirika wept, her pride again in shreds._ _

__It lasted only minutes, but seemed like hours, as trauma often did. She bore the clumsy attentions of guard and maid as best she could, compliant and unresisting, trying to find it in her heart to forgive them for what they had been forced to do. It wasn't their fault, she reminded herself as her body found shameful comfort in fondled arse and mistreated tits. Fault lay at Valter's boots, and nowhere else. They couldn't help that her body was becoming far too used to dehumanizing sex, was reacting in ways that disgusted her. They were victims as much as she was._ _

__Well, perhaps not quite so much._ _

__She was in no danger of succumbing to orgasm, but the heat that spread throughout her kneeling body kept her nerves set on edge, her heart thumping, her mind subdued with self-loathing. Her arse was sore, her breasts hurt, her heart was all but shattered. Defeated, she let them toy with her as they were ordered, one slave at the mercy of two, her eyes clamped shut to hide the world that existed to torture her. Surviving was the best she could do now._ _

__Then, at last, a single word resounded throughout the hall, curled and grey as the hair of its speaker. "Enough."_ _

__Shuddering sighs of relief dusted Eirika's bare skin as both guard and maid withdrew, scampering away from the shackled princess as if she were made of fire. Whether they stayed or fled Eirika didn't have the chance to discern, for Valter stepped into the void and took up the leash he had left on the floor, collecting it in his hand and yanking. "Do you understand the lesson I would have you learn, pet?"_ _

__Eirika's eyes cracked open, giving him an uncomprehending stare. Lesson? That Valter was indescribable filth?_ _

__"You are a _thing_. A _possession_." His voice rasped throughout the hallway, clawing at the ears of every bystander gathered around, but was meant for only one. "You are no longer what you were. You are what I _want_ you to be. An animal. A warm body. An outlet." His dark eyes glittered with malice. "A wife."_ _

__He walked. The crowd parted. Eirika crawled after him, her collared neck in thrall. The plug shifted, but this time she barely felt it._ _

__"But for today..."_ _

__He jerked the collar because he could, and Eirika's breath seized in protest._ _

__"I want you to be a good friend."_ _

__Without the use of her tongue there was no way for her to ask what he meant, a question for her to ponder on her way through halls and down stairs, but when the air turned chill against her naked skin and the doors began to feature thick bars and heavy locks, Eirika began to understand._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I had italics tags in this. They don't seem to be working, but they're not vital, so whatever.


	6. Chapter 6

All that kept Tana on her feet were the chains locked around her straining wrists, stretching her trembling arms high above her head.

The princess of Frelia was naked, her fair skin practically glowing against the grimy greys and greens of the castle dungeon that enclosed her, her dark blue hair a tangled mess that veiled her face and draped down her shoulders and back in a lank, lifeless curtain. She seemed unharmed, physically, but weariness hung around her like a fog, all but palpable, exhaustion plain in her dull blue eyes as she lifted them at Eirika's arrival.

When they saw the state of her, they widened.

"What a delightful little reunion." Valter gave Eirika's leash a firm, rough tug, defying her attempts to cower outside the door of Tana's cell, dragging her into her friend's full view in all of her humiliated glory. Mittened hands, muzzled face, collared throat, degradingly plugged arse with its magnificent aquamarine tail. He was showing off what he had done to her, what he had _made_ of her, and Eirika had preferred the attention of dozens of strangers to the horror and pity dwelling in Tana's familiar blue eyes.

No matter what happened to them now, her best friend would never forget seeing her like this.

"Eirika..." The name sounded unfamiliar on Tana's lips, as if were a possession of Valter alone, or a word from a language she had forgotten. "What has... w-what are...?"

No, Eirika had no words for it either.

"Is it not obvious?" Valter's bony hand dived to Eirika's scalp and stroked her, teasing soft blue hair from where it lay trapped beneath thick leather straps. "When I said that I aspired to own my dear Eirika, I was not using a figure of speech. You may be our prisoner of war, Princess Tana, but Eirika is _mine_. Heart, soul..." The edge of his hand grazed the muzzled girl's cheek. "And body."

Tana fell silent, the full weight of his words settling upon her heart.

She had been without clothing for a long time now, stripped bare by the men the moment she had been consigned to this dismal little cell, but none of them had _touched_ her, at least no more than an errant squeeze here and there as they helped her into her shackles. They stared at her as they fed her, made their wretched little comments about what they would _like_ to do to her, given the chance, but they hadn't had their way with her, much as she feared it every time they visited. For all the time that Valter had kept her agonizingly chained up in his bedchamber, even he hadn't inflicted anything sexual upon her, more interested in causing her pain than in defiling her.

Eirika had not been so lucky. That first day, Tana had been forced to listen to her best friend being fucked against her will, and by the ragged looks of the princess of Renais now, the two of them had seldom _stopped_.

"As touching as this is," Valter murmured with a crooked smile, the fingertips dancing through Eirika's tresses hooking into claws, "I did not bring Eirika here for the sake of conversation. Of course, she is not one for talking at the moment, regardless..."

Eirika made a thick sound behind her muzzle, though what it had been intended to be, none could say.

"However..." A patronizing pat for the girl on her hands and knees. "Her purpose here today _does_ involve her mouth." That smirk widened, heralding insanity. "I believe poor Tana has been languishing down here, bereft of attention, for long enough... don't you?"

Puzzle pieces slotted together in Eirika's mind, but only Tana's sickened gasp was audible.

"I am going to remove your muzzle now, my pet." He dropped to one knee before Eirika, hands sliding from her imprisoned cheeks to the back of her head, finding buckles amid aquamarine tresses and nimbly toying with them. "But that does not mean you are permitted to speak. One word, one _syllable_ that _resembles_ a word, and I shall make you watch as your precious Tana is whipped bloody. I will make you masturbate as the guards fuck her senseless. Am I perfectly clear?"

A meek nod was all that Eirika could manage with the muzzle still wrapped around her head, but a verbal answer would have doomed her and Tana alike.

Tana had longed to see Eirika again, but now that her friend was here she found that all she wanted was to be alone. She hung there and watched, numb, as Valter drew the harness of straps away from Eirika's head and slid the rubber plug out of her mouth, as Eirika worked her doubtlessly aching jaw, as the foul general leaned down and pushed a savage kiss against the poor girl's face, dominating her lips with his own.

When he released her she remained obediently wordless, her scarlet face lowered to stare at the murky floor as she gasped for breath. Satisfied, Valter rose, the muzzle gripped tight in his hands... and turned back to face Tana, his intentions scrawled across his gaunt, gleeful features.

Tana shrank back, her pretty face twisted in revulsion, but it was only a matter of seconds before the saliva-slick prong was forced deep into her mouth, silencing her disgusted yelp as she tasted rubber and Eirika. Resistance was impossible, his hands too strong and fast to defy, the chains keeping her hanging helplessly in place as he buckled her head into its tight leather prison, caging her tangled hair against her scalp.

"Eirika."

He called her, and she lifted her head, her face bright with shame.

"Come here."

They all knew why he summoned her, but she came as she was beckoned, mittens and knees rapping the moist stone floor.

Tana watched her approach as if she were a venomous snake, the dread of a cornered animal in her eyes. She wanted to speak, to beg, but the muzzle kept her in check, denying her tongue the space to move, making formless grunts of words. Even if she _had_ spoken her terrified mind, Eirika would have already stopped if she could have, and Valter was not the sort of man who took mercy on his captives.

A tug of the leash kept her moving, yanking her by her throat, guiding her towards Tana's helplessly dangling body until her face was brought wrinkle-nosed to her friend's vulnerable crotch. Her thighs were pressed tightly together, shielding the most intimate part of her, but they were weak, barely able to protect her, and Valter had little difficulty in forcing them open with a knee and a clammy hand, revealing thin blue hair and pink folds as Tana whimpered in shame and fear. 

Her scent was strong and raw, a pungent reminder that bathing was a luxury for those prisoners not chosen as Valter's pets, the reek of stale sweat and unwashed hair and the poor girl's exposed sex clawing at Eirika's nostrils as she was brought close enough to touch, to press against...

To lick.

"I believe you know how this works, my Eirika." There was no doubting where he wanted her, his other hand abandoning the leash to clamp about the back of Eirika's wide-eyed head, forcing her between Tana's legs, burying her face in her best friend's warm, fragrant pussy. "Pleasure her as I have pleasured you, and perhaps your dear Tana need not be flogged tonight."

Eirika felt sick, tears welling in her pleading eyes as hot, silken skin kissed her face, downy hair couching her nose, thighs wriggling against her cheeks with Tana's vain struggles. She _did_ know how to bring a woman to orgasm with lips and tongue alone, as Valter had shown her with his own slithering mouth more times than she could count, but doing so to another girl, let alone her most trusted friend... Gods, taking Valter's cock halfway down her throat had been horrific enough, and at least then _one_ of the parties involved had _wanted_ what was happening. This was monstrous.

The leash slackened, the chain links clinking to the stone floor at Tana's ankles, but Eirika didn't dare withdraw her head from between the Frelian girl's legs. She couldn't bring herself to part her lips and extend her tongue, the rigid tension in her friend's delicate body telling her all she needed to know about her readiness, but the lingering echo of Valter's threats kept her mouth pressed against the outside of Tana's sex, forcing her to breathe in the other girl's scent with the sparing snatches of air she could take.

"You hesitate."

There was a dark warning in Valter's odious voice, the pale general staring down at Eirika from behind the hanging form of Tana - _when had he slipped back there?_ \- his dark eyes bastions of hungry malice. With a disapproving grimace, he released his grip on Tana's legs, allowing them to fall closed against Eirika's face, making both girls wince in distress as flesh moved against flesh...

Then, cloth and leather dropped to the floor in a heap around Valter's ankles.

Eirika knew what the general's cock felt like, in horrifyingly intimate detail, but Tana did not, and the feeling of it pressing up against the small of her back drew a shriek out of her that the muzzle wrapped around her face could barely contain. Her eyes flew open as if she'd been stabbed, hands clenching in their chains, primal instinct blanking her mind of all but the need to escape. She twisted her body with all of the strength she had left, her crotch bucking and rubbing against Eirika's flinching face as she thrashed in the throes of panic, dreading whimpers seeping from behind her thick gag in a hopeless clutter of vowels.

Eirika wanted to break away from Tana more than ever now, beg him to stop and leave her friend out of this, but even had she known the words to convince him, she had not forgotten Valter's edict. One syllable from her and both she and Tana would suffer. True, they were suffering _now_ , and Tana was about to face an even worse fate, but there was _always_ a deeper level of suffering, and Valter wouldn't hesitate to subject them both to it if it kept Eirika in line in future. That much she had learned of him.

Fortunately, it likely meant that he would spare them greater punishment if Eirika obeyed him to the letter. Valter's threats held power only as long as the general himself abided by the rules he set - he wouldn't risk whipping Tana and abandoning her to the attentions of the guards even if Eirika were obedient, not if it meant that she would no longer be able to trust him in future.

_Trust him._ It sounded ridiculous in her head, but even the most bitter laughter was beyond her. This was her life now - a life in which she had no choice but to place her faith in the most terrible monster she had ever met.

Tana's screams scattered her miserable thoughts, snapping her back to reality.

Valter had not been idle while her thoughts had run away with her. Pallid hands had wrapped themselves beneath Tana's thighs, spreading her legs wide and hoisting her up from the floor, momentarily lifting the Frelian princess's pussy away from Eirika's lips, and though Eirika took the opportunity to suck in a much-needed lungful of dungeon air, the sight of Valter's engorged manhood sliding its way inside Tana's arse crushed her relief like a boot stamping out a spark.

Tana cried. Howled. Eirika squeezed her eyes shut as the sounds stabbed at her ears, knowing all too well what her friend was feeling. In that moment, she would have borne the agony for Tana if she could, but it was all too late, her screams dwindling into shaking sobs, her muzzled head hanging low as Valter brought her down like a sheath onto an upraised blade. Her pussy fell back to Eirika's level, not the least bit wet from the forceful invasion of her arse, but Eirika shrank from her duty in horror, her mittened, shackled hands grinding into the floor as if she could dig her way through it and escape this hell on earth...

" _Well?_ "

His voice sliced through Tana's whimpers, but did nothing to silence them.

"Are you not going to ease her pain?" 

Eirika's tattered heart sank. With Tana's crotch shoved in her face, his meaning could not have been more obscenely obvious. She knew from hideous experience that sexual pleasure could only do so much to dull the pain Tana was feeling, but she had run out of options a long time ago. For Tana, for both of their sakes, she locked her disgust away behind steel doors of will and let her tongue venture out of her mouth, darting against her dear friend's slit and licking tentatively, teasing a squeal from muzzled lips that rivaled the loudest of her cries of pain.

Eirika clamped her eyes shut, reluctantly applying herself to her task, the intensity of her little licks growing as the sky failed to fall in for her transgressions. Tana's pussy tasted different to her own - Valter had forced her to suck his fingers and cock clean of her own slick often enough for the taste to be engraved in her memory - the Frelian girl was a little sweeter, but just as unpleasant to Eirika's tongue, a taste that tasted _wrong_ no matter how many times she was made to endure it. Still, she licked, draping wet patterns across Tana's outer lips, remembering the atrocities Valter had wreaked across her own pussy and applying the principles as best as her clumsy, unpracticed mouth could manage.

Before long, Tana was wet with more than just the other girl's saliva.

Her agonized moans never stopped, though they faded just a little as she was unwillingly brought to pleasure, falling into a heaving, whimpering pattern as Valter slid himself in and out of her hindquarters. Pain and pleasure lanced at her in tandem, neither quite strong enough to entirely engulf the other, the rising heat of a tongue slowly probing deeper twining with the savage, unrelenting agony of violation to leave Tana squirming, crying, not knowing _what_ she was feeling beyond the deperate need for it to _stop_.

The tears of one princess mixed with the arousal of another, and Eirika's reluctant tongue lapped at it all.

She had dared to hope that Valter would let her stop before the act was complete, one tiny shred of shame for the both of them to keep and hold close, but as Tana's body finally bucked in the heat of orgasm, soaking Eirika's blushing face with her juices, she knew it had been foolish to dream of mercy. 

Valter was not that kind of man. If he cared at all that he had just irrevocably damaged their friendship, it was only because he had enjoyed it.

As Eirika looked up at Tana with her face gleaming wet, as Tana looked back down with her muzzled face flushed and broken, if was difficult to tell which of the two was the more ashamed. The only smile in the fetid dungeon belonged to Valter, the ghastly general reveling in his victory as he withdrew himself from Tana's body, telltale streaks of pearly white fluid dripping to the floor evidence of his own release. He wiped himself off with a scrap of cloth, took his pants back up around his waist, leaving Tana to sob and Eirika to glare at him in utter hatred as he circled back around to meet his pet, the semen-soaked rag clutched between pallid fingers.

When he presented it to Eirika's lips, she was left with no choice but to open them.

He forced the soggy, salty cloth inside her mouth until her lips could close over it, burying her tongue in his essence, a stare cold as death enough to warn her not to spit it out as he drew a short length of rope from his clothing and wrapped it tight between her lips. The cord chafed against her mouth and cheeks, biting into her soft skin as he knotted it around her head to trap the disgusting stuffing inside, a knot she couldn't hope to unpick with her hands trapped in leather and chains, and she retched against the taste, her body heaving in revulsion as Valter's taste mixed with the lingering dregs of Tana's, collapsing to the floor in a heap of tears and shudders the moment he was finished with her new gag.

The collar at her throat jerked with movement, but Valter seemed unconcerned that she couldn't find the strength to move along with it. Metal grazed against metal and stone, grinding ominously in the morbid silence, but Eirika didn't realize just what he was doing with her leash until the heavy padlock snapped closed, securing the end of her chain to a rusted loop bolted to the dungeon floor.

"Rejoice." His voice ground against them both, his acidic smile eating at their souls. "You both shall have companionship this night."

Eirika let out a wretched sob. A day ago, she would have done anything to spend a night in Tana's company. Now, it only made her heart ache.

"Spend your time together as you please." Valter made no move to relieve them of their restraints, rising back to his full height with a sneer, his boots striding purposefully towards the thick-barred door. "But I insist that you resist your _natural urges_ to fuck each other. It does make such a mess."

The cell door slammed shut, the heavy footsteps receded, and two pairs of blue eyes found each other in the dark, despair dwelling deep within.


	7. Chapter 7

The tight, coarse ropes bit into Eirika's soft skin from every angle. They squeezed her breasts, her arms, her shoulders, binding her wrists securely against her back, cocooning the upper half of her naked body in gnawing, chafing cord that bit her harder every time she flinched or bucked or squirmed.

They were biting her a _lot_.

They hurt, but not as much as the hot, thick cock spreading her pussy open from behind, impaling her, filling her, stretching her so badly it brought stinging tears to her eyes.

Kneeling on the hard stone floor of Valter's bedchambers, her arse pinned against the general's clammy hips by the iron grip of strong, pale hands, resisting would have been beyond Eirika even had she not been so cruelly bound. She was weary and weak, more broken than anyone should be, the striking blue hair veiling her tired face the only vibrant thing about her. 

Weeks had passed since her capture, and Valter's vile abuse of her body and spirit had barely stopped. He spent almost all of his free time with her, took her to his bed each night, and even now he was sheathed within her, unmoving, unyielding, simply holding her in place around him and letting her feel his burning hardness pressing into her core. It would loosen her up, he'd told her, though day after day of violent fucking had left her feeling plenty loose already, as if she'd been molded to his body - but of course, if she had been, she wouldn't be stretching so painfully tight around him now, as if he would break something in her in a way that couldn't be fixed.

Worse, a primal part of her perversely enjoyed the experience, through the nightmarish pain, and it was no longer entirely a physical betrayal. The pleasure she felt from orgasm couldn't be denied, and the brief, fleeting moments of culmination it granted her were the only glimmers of gratification this abysmal life permitted her, even if it inevitably left her a sticky, humiliated, _used_ mess. 

Of course, she would never admit her shame to the girl sitting in front of her.

Kneeling at the foot of Valter's well-worn bed, her arms stretched wide and strung up against the wooden frame with silken scarves, Tana bore witness to everything that befell her beloved friend with blue eyes rimmed with red and wet with tears. She was as naked as the other two, her bare breasts heaving with her shudders, her hair spilling down her shoulders free of her customary ponytail, draping loose around her hips and thighs. The leather muzzle clutched her face, filling up her mouth, muffling her sobs to whimpers. Her bonds were far gentler than Eirika's, but she had already rubbed her wrists near raw in her frantic attempts to free herself, to help her friend, to do _anything_ but sit here and _watch_.

He always made her watch.

"Look at her."

Valter's sibilant voice whipped away the silence, and both girls' eyes relucantly met, neither knowing which of them was being commanded.

"Do you want her to be hurt?"

Again, words that could be interpreted either way, but this time there was no doubt which of them he was speaking to. Eirika was already being hurt, painfully bound and agonizingly spread open. His words were meant for her.

Tana tensed, fresh dread washing over her.

"N-no." Eirika's voice was strained, foreign to her ears, as if it belonged to a girl the princess of Renais hadn't met in a very long time. She was gritting her teeth, skin shining with sweat, but still she found the will to speak on Tana's behalf. "Of... of course not..." 

"Then _beg_ me not to hurt her." His voice seeped over them, oily and thick with smugness. A hand rose from Eirika's waist to clutch in her soft blue hair, snatching long strands between grasping fingers and yanking her head backward with sharp little stabs of pain. "Do it."

"P-please don't hurt her..." Her plea was little more than a breathless gasp, her throat stretched taut and hurting. "I'm the... the one you want. S-so..."

Her eyes begged as prettily as her mouth, and only diamond-hard self-control prevented Valter from climaxing in her right then and there. "So?"

Eirika hesitated, her mind flailing for the answer he wanted from her, finding nothing amid the haze of disoriented need fogging her head. "I..."

"So _what should I do with you_?" Valter's rasp overruled her helpless mumbling, hissed straight into the suffering princess's ear, speckling her flushed cheek with spittle. His body tensed against hers, his cock plunging yet deeper, then withdrawing to the music of her stunned squeal of pain. "Speak, Eirika."

Still reeling from the force of the thrust, her fists clenched tight behind her back, Eirika stole a few moments to suck in breath and absorb the latest swell of pain, riding it out before finally speaking. "...Do with me as you will," she choked out, shame clouding her eyes.

Her response was not enough to satisfy Valter. His eyes glittering with poisonous malice, his fingers tightened around his handful of Eirika's aquamarine tresses and yanked her head back further still, strangling the breath from her twisting throat. " _What should I do with you_ , Eirika?" he snarled, venom dripping from his voice. " _Say it!_ "

Eirika could only gasp for air, her eyes bulging in desperation.

Finally, Valter relented, releasing her hair to spill around her reddened, tear-stained face. "Say it."

"Have... have sex with me." The words 'make love' never even crossed her mind, though they had once been the only terms in which she had thought of sex, on the rare occasion the young princess of Renais had thought about it at all. Her answer still weighed heavy in her mouth, even if it was given for Tana's sake, even if he was already _doing_ it...

Valter snorted, his pasty hand clamping around the back of her neck, keeping her down. "Those words are too pretty for your whore mouth."

Eirika knew what he wanted. She knew, but her tongue rebelled when she tried to spit out the dirty word he was after, as if propriety still meant a thing when she was naked, bound and clamped around the enemy general's cock as if she were desperate to keep it. Fearing the word was stupid, a vestige of the pure young maiden Valter had practically murdered. Her prudish reticence had no place here, in Valter's domain.

"...Fuck me." She made herself say it, painfully aware it wouldn't alter her fate, her face screwed into a miserable mess. "You should... you should _fuck_ me."

Valter smiled a wolfish smile, vicious delight eclipsing his scorn. His hand dipped around her neck to cup and lift her chin, jerking her face up to stare at poor, helpless Tana. 

"Oh, my Eirika... _if you insist_."

Her inner walls slackened as Valter's manhood withdrew, relaxing as the strain of constant penetration finally began to ease... but knowing that it was coming did nothing prepare her for the sheer force of his hips slamming into hers, his rock-hard, sun-hot thrust ripping yet another scream from her raw, weary throat. Then, _again_ , and _again_ , pistoning in and out of her until she lost count and couldn't have cared less, the rhythmic beat of wet, fleshy slaps mingling with her broken cries in a degradingly disgraceful symphony as he hammered her into a sobbing heap.

"You.... belong... to _me_." It was nothing Eirika hadn't heard before, over and over and over, but still it seared as if he'd branded her. The truth stung like nothing else. "You are _mine_. My possession. My _prey_." Every word was punctuated with another violent thrust, another squeal of torment, another slick _smack_ between her legs as her seeping arousal filthied her shuddering loins, reminding her that her treacherous body was _enjoying_ being rutted like a cheap street whore. " _Mine_ to fuck. _Mine_ to ruin. _Mine_ to tear apart if I desire it."

Panting, weeping, Eirika almost wished he would.

"Keep your eyes on her. Don't you _dare_ look away." His voice tense with desire about to burst, Valter kept his hand wrapped around Eirika's chin, forcing her to look straight ahead at Tana as her body helplessly jerked with every pound. 

The Frelian princess was looking back at her, the fraction of her muzzled face Eirika could see a mask of revulsion and despair. The pegasus knight had not been directly subjected to the same horror as her friend - she had been raped just once, when Valter had forced Eirika to participate with her tongue - but Tana felt so deeply for her closest confidant that every violation she had been forced to watch felt like her own. She was causing her best friend pain, Eirika realized with a heart that still found room to sink. Every sound torn from her throat was another knife in the poor girl's gentle heart.

"Remember what you _did_ to her." As if there were any possibility Eirika could forget, Valter rubbed her face in the bitter memory, momentarily ceasing his thrusts to impale her on his vile words instead. "Remember it well, and know that if my men had captured your pretty brother along with you..."

He pushed back inside of her with a grunt, slowly spreading her slickened opening wide around his cock, reveling in her agonized whimper as he jammed himself in to the hilt.

" _I would have had you fuck him as well_."

The cruelest trick the gods had ever played on Eirika was to choose that moment to force an orgasm on her suffering body.

She came, hard, her whole body convulsing in the ropes wrapped around her as her cunt spasmed around Valter's cock, her eyes clamping shut in abject disgrace, an unwilling wail wrenched from her limply gaping lips. She didn't want it. She didn't mean to. The thoughts he'd dripped into her head had done nothing but repulse her, sicken her, and yet her body had taken what it wanted without a care, colluding with the monstrous general to make a whore of her, and he had taken his fill of her in turn, his snarling, quaking climax following hers as if one had spurred the other. Sticky wetness stained Eirika's thighs and her honor, shameful proof of another of her crimes, mixing with Valter's lukewarm leavings as he pulled himself out of her and wiped himself clean on the rounded curve of her trembling arse.

Sated on her body and her misery, Valter heaved a malicious chuckle from his lungs as he drew away from her, climbing to his feet and leaving his victim to slide forward onto the floor in a defeated, broken heap. "Liked that, did you?" he gloated from on high, his bare foot coming to rest between her shoulder-blades and stamping down without remorse, crushing the girl's snugly bound breasts into the rough stone floor.

Her response was halfway between sob and hiccup.

"Perhaps I should have Tana clean you with her tongue." He didn't bother sparing his attention on the Frelian princess, oblivious to the horror on her muzzled face. She was merely a prop, after all, a useful tool to facilitate Eirika's suffering. The pegasus knight's thoughts and feelings meant nothing to him, little more than a means to a delicious end. "A fine testament to the _eternal_ friendship between Frelia and Renais, wouldn't you say? Your fathers and brothers would be _so very proud_ to witness it."

Was killing them with shame his final goal? Eirika couldn't help but wonder. The ache in her chest burned more fiercely than those in her arms and her cunt, hot enough to sear out what was left of her heart. Of course, if that _had_ been his intention, it was doomed to failure - if it were even possible for one to die that way, she would have done so long before now.

Instead, she was here, naked beneath his foot as he ground her into the unforgiving floor, sticky residue cooling between her thighs, her wrists twisting uselessly against rope that punished her with bites and burning. Debased before Valter, before Tana, before the spirits of any of her fallen friends who cared enough to watch over her.

Worst of all, it was starting to feel like this was where she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach the end of the story, with Eirika no better off than she was at the previous ending - perhaps even worse off. A happy ending was never in the cards here; I don't feel that they are mandatory by any stretch, so if you were holding out for one, that's another thing Valter is getting away with.
> 
> I'm glad I had the chance to expand the story I first wrote years ago, even if not a whole lot of actual plot happened across the four new chapters. That was never really the aim here; what I ended up with is roughly what I wanted. I've been wanting to write this for a long time, and I'm glad to finally put this tale, such as it was, to rest.
> 
> It won't be the last story of this kind I write, though. Thanks for reading.


End file.
